Baby Titans?
by AzKailani
Summary: The first of two fics of the Light Queen. The Titans are turned into babies, and you know chaos is coming up right behind them... CHAPTER 3 UP
1. The Insanity Begins

**Baby…Titans?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't (and never will) own Teen Titans. They're owned by the good people at DC Comics and others.

CYBORG: _hyper _And the _waffles!_

_sigh_ Yes, Cyborg…and the waffles…

A/N: This was created in my head when I was browsing one of my favorite XME authoresses…**Todd Fan**'s stories, and I came upon her story _Baby Blues_, where some of the mutants from the X-Men, Brotherhood, Acolytes, humans…are changed into babies! It's _hilarious_! You're probably wondering, 'why is AzKailani mentioning this?', and the answer to your question is because thank _her _for the inspiration! Yay, TF! _throws confetti_ Oh, and to all of you readers of _True Colors…_ I am not very sure I am going to update it any longer. _sweatdrops_ There's one thing you gotta learn about my writing…if I write a chapter of a story, I'm not even _thinking _about the next chapter of it or what's gonna happen next. For one, school's been _hell_, I've had tennis practice every day after school for _two and a half hours_, and guess what happened with all my hard work? I'm getting straight A's! YAY!

Oh, and any requests for it would be helpful. Just leave it in the review!

It was a clear, bright morning in the bustling suburbs of Jump City. The birds were chirping, the wind was swaying…

…the super villains were out playing…

"Urgh!" Robin groaned as he was sent skidding to the ground by a blast of colorless beams, his opaque mask hiding his grim-set features.

A wave of light revealed a medium-sized female with flowing silver-white hair and crystal-clear eyes smirked down upon the boy. "You will never defeat the Light Queen!" She prepared a long whip of light to hit the Boy Wonder again, when a bright green glow encased her hand and shorted it out for a few moments.

A tall, slender girl with auburn-colored hair and burning emerald-colored eyes floated in front of her, a threatening look cast across her usually perky features. "You will not do any more harm to my friend." With that, a large green glow surrounded her, and flew at the super villainess, causing her to fall from the air, and skid into the cement. A playful smile played upon Starfire's mouth, but turned back to her friend's aid, and floated down beside him. "Robin?" She shook him lightly, worry shining in her eyes. "Please answer me…" There was a cough, and she smiled to see the raven-haired boy groan and move to sit up. "_ROBIN!_"

She embraced him tightly, as the boy choked out, "Star…fire…please…stop…"

Blushing slightly, the auburn-haired girl released him. "Dearest apologies, Robin." She then gasped to see the Light Queen in the air once again, and about to strike, when a blue sonic beam and a black-encased blast shot at her, knocking her off balance.

"BOOYAH!" Robin grinned, and steadily got up with help from Starfire, to see Cyborg and Raven, the former pumping his fists in the air, and the latter blowing a pesky lavender-colored lock from underneath her midnight-colored hood, levitating in the air.

"HAHAHAHA!" A maniacal cackling was heard, as the Light Queen was once again, rising herself into the air, eyes glowing an intense white color. The four Titans stood their ground, with Robin having his bo-staff out in commission, Cyborg with his sonic cannon ready to fight once again, and Starfire and Raven's hands glowing green and black. But with one wave of the hand, the four were swept onto the ground, a blinding light bathing them, as she flew away.

A second later, Beast Boy arrived from the direction of the Tower in the form of a cheetah, and transformed back into his human form. His uniform on, but on top of it, a pair of bright green boxers with equally bright pink hearts, and the green-skinned boy audibly yawned, and 'eeped!' when he noticed the battle scene. "Oh _man!_" He slapped himself on the forehead. "What _is _it with me and waking up when the fight's over!" The green elf glanced around, scratching his head in confusion. "Where are they…?"

"Goooooo."

Pausing a moment to blink, Beast Boy looked down, and 'eeped!' once again to see a two-year-old Raven…er, who he _thought _was Raven. She looked up at him with huge puppy-dog eyes. He then glanced down more, to see a three-year-old Robin and a four-year-old Cyborg fighting over Robin's bo-staff, with a three-year-old Starfire titling her head to the side in confusion. Gulping, Beast Boy transformed into an eagle, put Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg on his back, and Raven in his beak.

"Biwdie!" Raven gurgled, petting the green bird on the beak.

"He's Big Biwd!" Robin declared, crossing his gloved hands across his chest.

"Nuh-uh!" Cyborg said, sticking his tongue out. "Big Biwd's _ywellow. _He's not ywellow!"

The two started arguing, Starfire cheered on Robin (of course), and Raven petted Beast Boy repeatedly and giggling. Everything was pretty much the same when they were teenagers—Robin and Cyborg arguing, Starfire either confused or on Robin's side—but…Raven? She was a whole different person! _And she** is** pretty cute as a baby…_ What was _that_? Beast Boy asked himself, and sighed. The only important thing right now was to get them to the Tower and make sure they didn't misbehave. Come on, how hard can a few babies be?

Well, there it is—the pretty demented ficcy by moi. Any suggestions would be helpful, and hopefully will update this! (I'm gonna be bored over spring break…) _hint, hint_


	2. Babysitting Fun

**Baby…Titans?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't (and never will) own Teen Titans. They're owned by the good people at DC Comics and others.

A/N: Hehe, thanks to all my reviewers! _big hug _Glad to know you like it, **Todd Fan**:-D Oh, can you all do me a favor and send in ideas? I know that _I'm _supposed to be writing it, but I wanna hear your opinions, too! If they're crazy, funny, or just plain stupid…send 'em in! I'm begging you! _goes down on her hands and knees with huge puppy dog eyes _

* * *

**Chapter Two: Babysitting Fun**

Beast Boy finally arrived back at the Tower with the four Titans wide awake and not tired in the least. Taking a quick search around the living room of the Tower, the green elf took an enforced playpen (…don't ask) and placed three into it. Robin and Cyborg were still arguing, Starfire was slightly confused, and Raven…

"Rae?" The challenging poked her softly, who was currently holding onto his arm. "Uh…can you _please _get off of me?" He then noticed that she was fast asleep, and sighed a little, noting how adorable she looked. "Rae…?" He nudged her a little harder, when suddenly; her eyes were no longer midnight-colored, and took on a red, demonic-like appearance. His eyebrows rose in confusion, and backed away a little with an 'eep!', as she floated directly in front of him, her eyes narrowing. A second later, black magic encased Beast Boy's hair, and was abruptly burning with an angry fire. "AHHH!" He ran around the house screaming, the four watching his every movement in curiosity. Raven then floated down next to the playpen, and giggled evilly.

Robin and Cyborg shouted, "STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!"

Starfire yelled, "DO THE STOPPING, DROPPING, AND ROLLING!"

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT—" Black magic once again enclosed the boy's body, and slowly but surely, he was thrown out of the Tower…through the windows…

**KER-SPLASH!**

…and into the water outside the Tower…

Raven giggled happily, and started floating around the living room, when Beast Boy flew in with the shape of a small robin, and shook himself off as he changed into a human once again. He frowned, and grabbed the small demon-like girl, eyes twitching every once in awhile. Poor little Raven was frightened of him, and started crying. "Huh?" The green boy blinked for a moment, and sighed, patting her on the back. "It's okay, Raven, I'm sorry…"

Her midnight-colored eyes turned glassy and emotional, and sniffled innocently.

He sighed once again, gave her a smile, and placed her into the playpen. "Now I gotta call someone…" He muttered to himself, scratching his butt for the world to see. "Who was it Robin said to call if anything bad happened…?" The challenging started pulling out everything in the drawers.

A couple miles away at Titans East headquarters, they were having an important discussion.

"What do you guys want on your pizza?" Speedy asked as he reclined on the sofa in front of the large screen TV.

Aqualad shrugged carelessly from his seat in the bar area, and said, "Just give me anything but anchovies."

Bumblebee cocked an eyebrow from where she was floating, and teased, "You're _still _for not eating any fish? Where are you gonna get your protein, Aqua-Pansy?"

The telepath's black eyes narrowed at the girl, arms crossed over his chest, and muttered incoherently, "At least I'm not part _insect…_"

"What did you just say!"

"I SAID…"

The two started to have a full scale argument, and Speedy sighed, head collapsing into his hands. "Why didn't I join the other Titans when I had the chance…?"

Out of nowhere, the Light Queen flew in through the window of the Tower and grinned villainously at them. Speedy blinked for a moment, and grinned, hearts in his eyes, and casually sauntered up to her. "Are you an angel from heaven, hun?"

She sneered at him, and mocked, "Are you a rat from the sewers?"

He blinked, and broke down and cried, sucking his thumb. "Now I'm never gonna get a hot chick!"

Aqualad stood up, ignoring Speedy, while Bumblebee slapped the red-headed teen across the face, bringing all three to glare at her.

"You just broke into the wrong place," Aqualad grinned, the water from the pool rising up out of it, Speedy had his arrows ready, and Bumblebee with her stingers in commission.

She grinned, and clapped her hands together, when a light surrounded them all. "HAHAHAHA!" She cackled, and flew out the window once again.

The light died down, and Mas and Menos sped into the room.

"Donde estan ellos?" Mas asked, looking around confusedly. (1)

Menos blinked, and pointed down. "Massssss…"

He looked down, and shouted, "Ellos estan…bebies!" (2)

His brother slapped himself on the forehead. "D'oh!"

* * *

**SPANISH TRANSLATIONS:**

(1)—"Where are they?"

(2)—"They are…babies!"

Oh, yeah, and sorry if they're kinda…eh…bad translations. Remember, it's spring break, and I forget most of the stuff I learned. ;-)

* * *

There yah go. Short, and pretty odd, huh? Sorry if it doesn't have much effort in it…I wanted to post real quick for you guys. SEND IN THOSE REQUESTS! 


	3. Si, Si, Senor, Los Bebies Estan Locos

**Baby…Titans?**

DISCLAIMER: I don't (and never will) own Teen Titans. They're owned by the good people at DC Comics and others.

A/N: Yay, more reviews! Uh…_ducks things thrown at her for being so late at updating. _I'm sorry! I didn't really have any ideas…I wrote a page and a little back when I finished the second chapter, but otherwise, I was completely brain dead. But, hopefully, I can keep writing…maybe I should aim for once a week updates or maybe even sooner if one, I'm not too busy (could include helping moving, going to Sunsplash, mall, etc.), two, if I'm not too lazy, and three, if I get ideas…either from my head or other inspirations, or from you guys! So any ideas that would help me update faster, please send them in! And after you're done reading this, please check out my other story, _True_. It's when the Titans go to the park, and since Raven can't have fun without blowing something up, she sends out a couple of emotions to have some fun and let loose for a bit. ;-) Thanks, and hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Si, Si, Senor, Los Bebies Estan Locos**

* * *

Beast Boy had finally reinforced the playpen with multiple electronic devices to make _sure _they wouldn't get out while he was looking for the paper. "Who am I supposed to call…?" He mumbled to himself, throwing papers every which way.

"…Ghost Buswers?" Robin peeped up, as the babies giggled.

**BEEP!**

"Huh?" He turned towards his communicator, which was flashing. "Uh…hi?"

("Beast Boy!") An odd-sounding voice rang out. ("We need your help!")

"Say what!" The green elf scratched his forehead, and then a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Ohhh! Mas y Menos! (What's up?")

("**HELP!**")

"…what?"

("Our friends are…_babies!_")

Beast Boy blinked. And again. And once again. Then twitched. "…"

"Beast Boy?"

The line stayed silent, then said, ("Uh…my friends are babies, too?")

"Ahhhhh," they said in unison. ("Can we come over, please?")

There was silence, while Beast Boy flipped through a Spanish-to-English dictionary at high speed. ("Yes, yes, you guys can come over.")

It was silent on the other end as the two Spanish-speakers blinked at the great translations Beast Boy had said. (_And I thought he was the dumb one,_) Mas spoke in his head to his brother. Huh? They _can't _speak to each other in their minds? Well, haha, this is _my _story, and I can do what I want. :-P So THERE!

Menos nodded. (_Yes, well, maybe he learned from a cereal box._) They nodded in unison. The cereal box explained all. Yesssss, obey the cereal box, worshippppp the box…okay, I'm done.

("We will come over as soon as possible, friend Beast Boy,") Mas y Menos spoke simultaneously and quickly clicked off the communicator.

Beast Boy blinked for a moment, and sat down for a minute, facing the playpen. "Grrreat," he huffed, arms folded across his chest. "I get stuck with my teammates as _toddlers_…" He then stood up, and walked towards the large window view that showed the city, and watched as a pair of birds flew by the window. "…doesn't **ANYONE** care that I'm probably gonna end up in a therapist's office someday! Not to mention the loss of hair and pain I'm going through!" He then started walking around the playpen continuously, huffing and puffing so much, that the babies thought he was going to blow down their playpen. "Stupid villains…stupid teammates…they just **HAD **to go into battle to fight that villain…I can see myself now…twenty going on fifty, and I'd have no family, no little picket fence with a cute little dog and seeing my kids go to their first day of school…noooo, I'm gonna be in a nuthouse by the time I'm twenty!"

Apparently the babies understood bits and pieces of what the green boy had started ranting about, and they all started crying.

"Huh?" Beast Boy turned around, and gave a little 'eep!'. "Nooo! Please, with cherries and baby formula, don't cry!"

The babies didn't listen to a word he said, and continued to bawl.

"Crap no!" He slapped his forehead. "Uh…" He thought about it for a minute, and a lightbulb appeared above his head. "Knock knock?"

"Who's dewe?" Cyborg said, while sucking on his arm.

"Robin!"

Robin's head poked up.

"Wobin who?"

"Someone is **robbing** the bank!" (1)

The babies stared at each other, confused beyond belief. And then Robin screamed, "**SOMEONE'S WOBBING DHE BANK!**"

"_AHHHHH!_" Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven screamed simultaneously.

"Huh…? What the—" Beast Boy's brain trailed along, and then his eyes went wide. "Oh sh—no! _NO BABIES, NO!"_

The babies ignored (or perhaps misheard) him, and Robin cockily grinned that boyish smirk that he usually used, and shot his grappling hook to the corner of the playpen, which knocked over the wall, and the babies crawled out. "TWEEN TIWTANS…GWO!" Robin shouted, as he and Cyborg ran away, and Starfire and Raven rose above them.

"Waven," Robin glanced up at the dark baby, "get us awaaaaay!"

"Get us awaaaaay!" Yelled Cyborg and Starfire.

Raven nodded her head, and turned back to Beast Boy, with a sympathetic look. "Sowwy, elfy," she whispered, and closed her eyes. She then made a black bubble around the four toddlers, and they phased through the ceiling, which left them on top of the roof, and then flying to the city.

Beast Boy blinked, and blinked once more. "Holy shit—I just lost the babies!" Then, the red alarm sounded, and the green boy's eye twitched. "Grrrrrreat…"

* * *

( ) –Parenthesis—I was really lazy for putting all the Spanish translations, so, the brackets obviously mean it was spoken in Spanish. 

(1) – Joke from my "Teen Titans GO!" book of comics. (Only have the first one so far…but it has five stories in one!) Robin and Starfire "knock knock joke" in the "LAME" story (about Cyborg). And no, I'm not calling Cy lame…(I love him to death), it's what the story's called.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Want to kiss my feet, or throw things at me? ; Sorry, didn't mean that. Please let me know if you liked it or not, and give me any ideas…especially this upcoming chapter. It would help me update soooooooner…

* * *


End file.
